De nuestros gritos a nuestros besos
by Amiko Howlett
Summary: Primero fueron las peleas, luego la guerra continuaba con besos, pero siendo enemigos, al final terminara ganando uno y la guerra-juego terminara...
1. Besos confusos

Ni Scorpius ni Lily son mios, pero puedo soñar momentos de ambos en que si lo son :)

* * *

><p>No era "algo" realmente lo que había entre ellos, ya que nunca superaba los roces y las peleas, y no se le podrían dar mas adjetivos que "torcido", "torturador" "raro"…"sexy"…y más sinónimos nada saludables para ninguno.<p>

Habían vivido mucho tiempo sin prestarse atención, para ella era "Él amigo de mi hermano…que no me importa" y para él era "La hermana menor de mi amigo…que no me importa", después se encontraron sus miradas, una hecha para la otra, hecha para retarse con los ojos, y hacerse burla mutua, entonces paso a ser, "Él molesto y sarcástico amigo de Albus" y "La irritante mocosa hermana de Albus", lo primero que se dijeron mutuamente no había sido amable de parte de ninguno de los dos, y había marcado la raya de "odio" como ambos llamaban a ese latido lunático en sus pechos…  
>Y su primer beso…<br>...había sido para arrancar de la boca contraria una rendición, produciendo que ninguno aceptara sus sentimientos, si es que había algunos, y llevándolos a continuar forzando mutuamente en sus labios esa pelea.  
>Con el sol llevaban la rutina de gritarse cosas por los pasillos, y lanzarse miradas de molestia al encontrarse, mientras con la luna arrebataban contra el otro usando de arma el corazón.<p>

Un Malfoy no aceptaría estar enamorado, mucho menos ser el primero en decirlo en voz alta, y aun más imposible si fuera la hermana de su mejor amigo, aun si cuando se veían nada de eso pasaba por su cabeza, mientras que por su parte, Lily era incapaz de que su orgullo y su carácter cediera a admitir que estaba perdiendo la cabeza por un chico, ni hablar que de por medio estaba que fuera un chico arrogante, presumido y amigo de su hermano…

Había veces, en las que al encontrarse por la escuela no podían evitar escaparse para dar unos pequeños paseos juntos, nunca tomados de la mano, pero con suficiente cercanía como para que ambos alcanzaran a disfrutar de la fragancia del otro. Y antes de despedirse Scorpius se agachaba un poco para alcanzar a darle una pequeña mordida en la oreja a la pelirroja, haciendo que ella se pusiera colorada y se alejara, diciéndole a gritos, "eres un raro" y "aléjate". Cosa que le encantaba al rubio, ya que sabía que nadie lograba poner nerviosa a Lily, nadie excepto él…

Por un tiempo ella trató de convencerse de que lo que estaba sucediendo que involucraba al chico de ojos grises era solo un juego, quedaban pocas semanas para el fin del año, lo que incluía la graduación de este, y que una vez que no se vieran seria el fin de dicha "Cuasi relación", ya que lo suyo tenia como base solo besos y gritos, cosa que tristemente ella sabia que él fácilmente podía reemplazar con cualquiera, "tristemente", ¿cuando se había vuelto algo triste perderlo?, al final del curso habían terminado por perderse un rato juntos en un vagón vacio, solos, lejos de los hermanos de ella y los compañeros de él, sin contar admiradores de ambos, pero después de eso no había sucedido nada más.  
>No hubo contacto entre ambos en todo el verano, ni siquiera entre Albus y él, por lo cual la chica no tenía noticias, para cuando regreso a su penúltimo año de educación en Hogwarts había usado todas sus fuerzas para convencerse que ese había sido el final, de lo que no podía llamar "Historia de amor", sin contar que no sabia indicar el principio, y eso abría la posibilidad de que nunca hubiera existido uno como tal.<p>

Había pasado solo la primera semana cuando una bellísima lechuza le había entregado una carta de parte de Scorpius, con una sola línea: "Supongo que no me extrañas ya que no me has escrito". Once palabras que habían hecho que todo su corazón enloqueciera, se emocionara por saber de él, y se enfadara por que le dijera que ella debía de haber sido quien escribiera. Y antes de poder razonar algo mejor que contestarle reenvió con la lechuza y en el mismo sobre que había llegado, una servilleta con el mensaje: "¿Debía ser yo la que te buscara?"...

Al pasar dos semanas y no volver a recibir respuesta supo que lo había arruinado, toda su oportunidad se había terminado.  
>Para la primera visita a Hogsmeade del año decidió irse a pasear por las colinas desde las que se alcanzaba a ver la casa de los gritos, suspiraba una y otra vez, incapaz de contener todos su pensamientos por Scorpius, y liberándolos todos en un solo grito al sentir como unos brazos le daban la vuelta y la levantaban en un abrazo.<p>

Un tímido-¿Q…Qué…?-salió de los labios rojos de ella.

-¿Qué no me extrañaste?-le pregunto mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-pelirroja, arruinas el momento con esa cara-se burló de la mirada sorprendida de Lily.

Los ojos grises de él esperaban cualquier reacción de su parte, esperaban que explotara molesta por su comentario, pero en lugar de eso las mejillas pecosas de la chica se pusieron coloradas y empezó a reír por lo bajo. Era el modo de contener que su corazón estaba medio infartado y en su intento por reanimarlo ver la cara del rubio no ayudaba.

Aun se mantenía enredada en sus brazos, incapaz de hablar o soltarse, Scorpius terminó por preocuparse por su indiferencia y buscando una respuesta le beso los labios. Y eso fue lo único que Lily necesito para perder el control y tomarlo del cuello para acercarlo.

¿Continuara? 

* * *

><p>Amiko tiene pareja nueva! Me encantan estos chicos, espero review...y comentarios de si desean que continue con ellos, o ya Fail y lo dejo, graciias por leer!<p>

Xauuu

Amiko Howlett


	2. Nuestro beso más tierno

Tenía muchísimo que no publicaba nada, de verdad perdón y espero que este beso les agrade tanto como a mi me gusto

* * *

><p>Scorpius se quedo pasmado un segundo mientras razonaba que la menor estaba besándolo, no porque no hubiera sucedido antes si no porque ese beso estaba particularmente cargado de deseo, de amor, era como que la pelirroja quisiera devorarlo. Cosa que no le desagrado en absoluto…<p>

Lily lo sostenía de la nuca y lo presionaba ha acercarse mas a ella, lo suficiente para que él pudiera sentir lo acelerada que estaba su respiración y lo fuertes que eran sus latidos. En algún rincón del subconsciente de ella se preguntaba que estaba haciendo, porque estaba tan necesitada de su boca, y porque parecía tan aterrada de que si no lo besaba ahora no podría volver a hacerlo.

De alguna forma parecía que mas que necesitar aire se necesitaban el uno al otro, ya que no lograban encontrar manera de detenerse, Scorpius no es que deseara parar, pero también deseaba mirarla, mientras mas se besaban mas ganas tenía de probarla completamente, pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento, tomo Lily por las mequillas y detuvo el beso lentamente, casi de modo tortuoso para ella, hasta terminarlo y besar su frente después de separarse.

-Vaya, no pensé que me extrañaras tanto-.

Luna sonrió algo apenada ante el comentario, no sabia porque, pero sabia que el tenia mucha razón, había extrañado sus besos, sus caricias, sus miradas y sus palabras en su oído, lo había extrañado a él, al color de sus ojos, el rubio de sus cabellos y el olor de su piel.

-¿Tú no me extrañaste?-pregunto ella.

El Malfoy la miro fijo unos momentos, la chica le sostuvo la mirada y eso le dio la oportunidad de contemplarla, tenia la piel un poco mas pálida que de costumbre por el frio que hacia, sus labios tenían el rojo de siempre que conocía que tomaban después de besarse, en sus mejillas pecosas habían un tono rojizo que hacia juego perfecto con el cabello de ella, además de sus ojos marrones y sus pestañas largas sumados con su mirada de confianza al mirarlo lo hicieron sentir que si perdía a esa mujer jamás encontraría a alguien igual. Ella era perfecta para el. No lo decía por lo que tenían en común si no por también todo lo diferentes que eran, por la forma en que ella lo besaba, adueñándose completamente de el, por que cuando la abrazaba sentía que ella debía quedarse con el para siempre, y por como hasta verla gritarle, y todas sus otras expresiones, no podría vivir sin eso.

La abrazó, y acerco sus bocas para que ella pudiera sentir claramente los labios de el al pronunciar "Te extrañe como un loco".

Esas palabras provocaron la misma reacción que había tenido cuando recibió la lechuza de su parte, su corazón brinco de emoción y sintió como algo cálido recorría su pecho, era alegría verdadera, alegría de pensar que ese chico que tanto había insistido que no era importante ahora mismo estaba ahí diciéndole que la había extrañado, por un segundo se sintió tonta por emocionarse por eso, pero poco importo, porque la alegría de la ilusión superaba con creces todo lo que la razón y el orgullo podían decirle.

La pelirroja sonrió y lo abrazo, el chico la dejo quedarse en su pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello, Lily solo trataba de ordenar sus ideas, pero el olor que respiraba no le dejaban pensar claro.

-Eres un tonto-dijo ella finalmente.

-¿Por qué lo soy?-dijo el después de soltar una risa al escucharla decir eso.

-Por hacerme sentir esto-dijo algo apenada.

-¿Esto?-Pregunto-¿Qué sientes? ¿Amor?-.

Hubo una pausa para ambos, por que el no podía creer haber dicho eso y ella menos podía siquiera imaginárselo de su parte.

-Lily-la llamo- ¿es eso? dime que sientes por mi-.

-No lo sé-admitió ella-pero creo que decir que tal vez te quiero es un buen inicio-.

-Creo que es el mejor de los inicios-contesto Scorpius sonriendo- pues…-el rubio se detuvo pero al final se decidió por decírselo-yo si te quiero, debe ser por eso que vine-.

Lily subió la cabeza para mirarlo, había algo en los ojos grises de el que atraparon a la pelirroja, no del modo que se miraban en las veces que se encontraban y pasaban un tiempo para besarse, en absoluto, era una mirada cálida, de protección de verdadero deseo de su compañía y Luna solo podía creerle a esa mirada, porque sabia que ese brillo en sus ojos era la esperanza que tenia para quedarse a su lado, y en ese momento eso era lo que ella deseaba mas que nada en su vida, se puso de puntillas y le beso los labios, solo un roce y dijo "Te creo, y quiero quererte también" y aunque eso de querer quererlo y no solo que ya lo quisiera le decepciono un poco también se sintió alegre de ese chance que tenia de conquistarla y no solo como hombre que era si no también por su orgullo, en ese instante decidió que haría de Lily Luna Potter la mujer de su vida.

Y eso dejo solo una duda más en el aire, duda que solo ella se atrevió a decir.

-¿Y que somos ahora? O ¿Qué éramos antes?

* * *

><p>¿Continuara?<p>

Agradecería mucho si me dan sus opiniones y me dicen si aun quieren que continué, gracias

Amiko Howlett


	3. Antes del primer beso

Merezco no ser perdonada, pero aun así perdónenme abandone muchísimo mi cuenta de fanfiction por dedicarme a otras cuentas, espero de todo corazón que lean y disfruten este cap.

* * *

><p>Lily era muy pequeña para entender la reacción en los ojos de su padre cuando su hermano Albus les contó en las vacaciones de invierno que se había hecho amigo de un chico llamado Scorpius Malfoy de su casa escolar, no era enojo o preocupación en la mirada de él, parecía más una confusión y sorpresa que detrás de las gafas de Harry contaban una historia ajena a sus hijos. Cuando la pequeña pelirroja había preguntado a solas por que había puesto esa "mueca chistosa" al hablar con su hermano, este solo le respondió "No te preocupes por él" con una sonrisa, y así lo hizo ella.<p>

Año y medio después la menor de los Potter estaba subiendo por primera vez al expreso de Hogwarts, junto con su primo Hugo, juntos buscaban algún familiar con el cual viajar, fue Albus, acompañado por un chico rubio, el primero que encontraron. Lily recuerda ese primer encuentro como el dolor de estomago más grande de su vida, cuando había llegado su mirada a los ojos del acompañante algo dentro de ella había brincado con incomodidad haciéndola dar un paso atrás para alejarse de él, a lo que este junto con su hermano habían respondido con unas carcajadas, la chica primero roja por la vergüenza y luego por el coraje les había gritado y se había ido, seguida por Hugo, en busca de su otro hermano, que la recibió sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

A partir de esa primera vez que se habían encontrado, Malfoy no podía mirarla sin reírse de modo involuntario, no era que realmente quisiera molestarla, aunque por un lado si pero era porque a su corta edad le había parecido que la expresión de la menor había sido la más bonita y divertida que había visto en toda su vida.

Fue muy poco el tiempo en el que Lily tolero que el muchacho de ojos grises le hiciera burla en cada encuentro que tenían, en ella empezaba a crecer un verdadero desprecio hacia la personalidad presumida y arrogante de él, su primo Hugo le insistía en que no se dejara provocar, ya que la pelirroja era de temperamento que al enfadarse solo podía describirse como un huracán, ¿pero que ganaría Lily destruyéndole la cara al rubio solo porque se reía de ella? Posiblemente solo hacer que su casa perdiera puntos, la escuela la regañara y su madre le enviara un vociferador. No valía la pena.

Por su parte, Scorpius desarrollaba un increíble gusto de ver a la muchachita con los cachetes rojos de coraje, y que le mirara con ojos de querer patearlo, le parecía de lo más divertido, así que buscaba cualquier excusa para hacerle un chiste que la enfadara.

Llegando las vacaciones de invierno Lunita sentía que podía descansar realmente de la escuela y de su bravucón personal, Albus se iría con la familia de este a celebrar la Navidad y volvería para año nuevo, a ella eso le causaba bastante felicidad ya que su hermano y el Malfoy se llevaban tan bien que Lily deseaba darse espacio de los dos. Y fueron unos días perfectos con su hermano James y con sus padres en los que ella olvido todo el enfado con el que había vuelto a casa.

Hasta Año Nuevo…

Cuando Albus volvió, y llevó a la casa a su mejor amigo.

Scorpius se quedaría ahí hasta volver a Hogwarts, lo único que realmente hacia sonreír a la menor era ver que sus padres a pesar de ser muy amables con su invitado le tenían un sentimiento, que ella no sabía como describir pero estaba segura era negativo.

Scorpius Malfoy que a pesar de ser muy joven había sido educado para comportarse a la altura de las situaciones sabía que en la casa de los Potter no podía burlarse de la pequeña pelirroja y más aún había sido convencido por el hermano de ella que debía ser más amable, así que en esa ocasión planeaba mejorar su relación con la chica, pero no hubo intento que hiciera por ser amable que ella no rechazara o ignorara. Y todos los integrantes de la casa notaban abiertamente el desprecio que Lily mantenía hacia él, ya que pasaba el tiempo encerrada lejos de todos a excepción de las comidas donde simulaba que no había invitado extra en su mesa.

Harry no dejó pasar eso en vano y llamo a sus hijos varones para que le dieran una explicación, mientras que Scorpius, cansado del trato recibido, aprovecho para ir directamente con Luna y hablar.

Sonaron dos golpes suaves a la puerta del cuarto de Lily luna y una voz suave preguntando "¿Puedo pasar?" Lily que por un momento de confusión abrió la puerta vio la mirada gris fija en ella y la cerró de un golpe.

-No, tu no puedes, ¡lárgate!-contestó bastante enfadada, molestando también al Malfoy del otro lado de la puerta.

-Deja de tratarme así, he venido a hacer las paces ¿si?-replicó.

La puerta se abrió y Luna usó su fuerza para tomar al rubio de la ropa y arrojarlo al piso dentro de su habitación antes de volver a cerrar. Los ojos de él demostraron algo de miedo por un segundo luego desapareció llenándose la mirada de enojo.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa loca?!-le reclamó.

-¡¿A ti qué te pasa?! Pasas medio año molestándome y solo porque ahora estas en mi casa quieres hacer las paces ¿no?-contestó enfada- ¡ya había notado que eras terrible pero aparte eres un cobarde! Levántate, hoy te enfrento, me vas a tener que dejar en paz ya.

Scorpius mandó al demonio los modales que le habían educado y se levantó con ganas de empujar a esa niña por la ventana. Lily tenía los puños levantados, obviamente esperando que este le respondiera para iniciar una pelea. Entendió entonces porque no se había defendido en la escuela, era porque en la escuela no hubiera podido iniciar ese uno a uno que ella quería. Un momento de claridad iluminó al chico. Se merecía que lo golpeara, que lo insultara, que lo odiara… su enojo disminuyó, una frase que escucho en algún lado sonó en su cabeza. "Tu haces a tus propios enemigos". Lily aún lo miraba.

-Lo siento-murmuró ya que su orgullo ahogaba involuntariamente sus palabras.

-¿Qué?-preguntó desconcertada.

-Ya lo he dicho, no pienso repetirlo.

La pelirroja bajo los brazos, desconfiada.

-Fuera-ordenó.

-Niña ya deja de tratarme así-le respondió.

-Fuera dije, no quiero verte, te odio, no quiero jamás estar cerca de ti.

Scorpius avanzó lento. Pero con la cabeza en alto, no iba jamás a inclinar la mirada frente una niña y especialmente no frente a Lily Luna Potter.

Esa noche Lily durmió completamente en paz sintiendo una felicidad que no podía definirse más que como mágica, mientras que Scorpius soñó toda la noche con la pelirroja, revivía como pesadilla el modo en que lo había arrojado al suelo y las palabras que le había dicho, pero al mismo tiempo su mente detallaba cada rasgo de la menor de los Potter, haciendo que sus ojos, sus labios, e incluso el movimiento de su cabello con cada movimiento se grabara permanentemente en su memoria.

Y para darle fin a su pesadilla con broche de oro se vio a si mismo plantando un beso en los rosados labios de la menor.

De ahí en adelante se volvió una obsesión para Scorpius el darle ese beso para poder dejar de soñarlo.

* * *

><p>Un pequeño adelanto:<p>

Scorpius-

De todos los castigos que el karma podía hacerle justamente ese era el peor que le pudo haber tocado. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir ese beso si ella le odiaba? Ni siquiera estaba seguro si ella había ya tenido un "primer beso" con alguien, y no quería él ser quien se lo diera ya que no la quería, la deseaba por capricho.

Lily-

-¿Pero te has vuelto loco? Para ya de tu acoso-le ordenó.

-Con una condición-replicó el rubio.

* * *

><p>Espero de verdad me perdonen por tanta ausencia y ojalá les haya gustado el cap.<p>

Espero sus reviews.

Un beso! Xau

Amiko Howlett


End file.
